Unpredictable
by The Beckster
Summary: Earth was their home, humanity their neighbors. The normal practice was to help neighbors in need, but when humans needed it most the Autobots weren't allowed to help. Dedicated to the victims of the tornadoes and their families and friends.


Dedicated to those who were affected by the awful storms in the South and those who may know someone who was affected. My heart goes out for you and you are in my prayers.

I'm not really sure where I got this idea. I think it's mostly fueled by my own sense of helplessness and I started thinking about how the Autobots would react to the situation. If I didn't have finals I think I would have tried to find a group from my university to go down with. If I find a group back home I'm volunteering.

I typed this up real quick a few nights ago, debated about posting it, and did some editing. It's probably not very clean, so I apologize in advance for any typos and confusing wordings.

Please keep this in mind while reading: This is by no means an attack on the American government, or the president, or anything like that. It's just what the government does. All governments do this to some degree, some more, some less. We live in a world where keeping your image clean is most important, whether you are an individual or an organization.

**5/3/11 Edit**: I forgot to say this earlier, but yes, there are some extra characters thrown in who are not in the movies. I needed more bodies. Also. This has gotten much more feedback than I originally expected. so Thanks so much! Also I always try and send a personal thank-you to everyone who add my stories to their favorites, but sometimes I forget. (I'm only human, and it's finals time.) But if I did forget to thank you personally I will say it now. Thank you for the faves and reviews! They really do mean a lot to me and I appreciate each and every one.

**Summary**: Earth was their home, humanity their neighbors. The normal practice was to help neighbors in need, but when humans needed it most the Autobots weren't allowed to help.

* * *

><p><strong>Unpredictable<strong>

Optimus Prime liked Earth, for the most part.

Earth was their new home, it had been for a few years, and would be for millennia to come. His mechs were free here, to a point. Respecting the wishes of their host government they kept their identities secret from the general public. When the time came they would really be able to walk free. Optimus hoped that day would come sooner than later.

The Autobots quickly acclimated to their new home; some were enamored by the organic paradise around them and spent as much time as possible studying it on a very personal level, others made it their personal goal to complain about every single organic particle that found its way into their ventilation system. Most of the mechs accept Earth with neutrality, it wasn't Cybertron, but it wasn't pit either.

Prime rather liked Earth. Cybertron was dead and it was going to stay dead. Earth was alive, new life sprung up everywhere, and life was constant. It seemed every organism on Earth was dedicated to producing new life, even at the cost of its own life. Even the most evolved species, humans, hadn't evolved past their need to reproduce, though they seemed to learn how to suppress it, to some point. Yet among all the life, there was death. Most of the DNA based, organic organisms had depressingly short life times. Humans only lived for an average of eighty years if they were lucky, other animals for less. Plants could survive long enough to reasonably compare to a Cybertronian; it was a very small fraction, but it was still comparable. Prime made it a secret goal to get out and see the Giant Sequoias. They were so close, but he never had time to go and see them.

Earth exposed Optimus to many new experiences; one he did not particularly care for was weather. He didn't mind an occasional rain shower, it was literally and symbolically cleansing. Lightning storms were an annoyance because three story metal robots made wonderful lightning rods. Snow made travel difficult, it's hard to explain the tire tracks suddenly disappearing and then giant, oddly shaped footprints appearing. Minor weather didn't bother him too much. What Prime hated were natural disasters.

The aptly named phenomena were horrifying. Unpredictable and deadly natural disasters left a path of death and destruction in their wake not sparing anyone. Rich, poor, good, bad, young, old, natural disasters didn't segregate, everyone was effected the same. Optimus saw the pictures, entire towns leveled, washed away, buried, and sometimes forgotten. It was like a bomb was dropped. But the people couldn't target an enemy and get their revenge. The enemy wasn't another mortal, mad with power, it wasn't even alive. There was no fighting Nature.

This newest disaster was no different. Less than forty-eight hours ago some of the worst recorded storms ravaged the Southern United States. The death toll was above 300, supplies and relief teams were spread thin. The latest report Optimus read said that the humans didn't even have enough body bags to take of their dead. Even to the battle hardened mechs who lived through millions of years of war it was a dark day.

Help was going into the area though. Teams from across the nation were going to help with the clean up. Schools and churches were holding fundraisers to gather supplies for the displaced people. Humanity was showing its admirable quality to band together through the worst times.

NEST soldiers hailing from the South requested leave to be with their families, many more volunteered to help with the clean up. Their requests were denied at first, but after negotiations, and some threats of desertion, permission was given for a few teams to go help. The soldiers were now loading supplies into trucks and trailers, trying to cram in as much as possible.

The whole base was in a smothering, somber mood. The humans were mourning those lost in the storm. The mechs were irritated and overwhelmed with a sense of helplessness. Some mechs were picked to accompany the humans just to help carry more supplies, subspace was convenient like that. Any mech with a trailer hitch on their alt-mode volunteered. Prime was hauling his trailer, Ratchet and Ironhide would haul smaller trailers, and Kup, who chose a Ford Ranger alt-mode when he landed less than three months before, insisted on pulling a load. Other mechs volunteered, but Prime had to turn them down, Camaros and Lamborghinis weren't exactly known for their hauling capability or storage space. They would be a lot more conspicuous than a semi-truck with flames.

Optimus turned his attention downward as a human approached him. The man was older, his hair mostly gone, and his body starting to slow as well, but he still had plenty of spirit and energy to keep his rank as four-star general.

"Optimus Prime," he nodded a greeting to the towering mech.

"General Morshower," Prime replied respectfully.

"You almost ready to go?"

"We are still waiting for some supplies to be delivered and then packed up. We should be ready to leave within two hours."

Morshower nodded thoughtfully, "They need all the help they can get down south. Every bit we can provide will be a big help."

"I wish we could provide more help," Optimus said, letting the unspoken request hang in the air.

"Listen, Prime," the general said, his neutral, callous face showing nothing, "if it was my call I'd tell you right now to get your boys powered up and ready to go. It's not my call though. All I can do is send a request, and we know how the department will react to that. A resounding 'no.' The Board has to agree unanimously or a direct order from the president must be given. With the election coming up the president won't risk the fact that he has kept the existence of an alien race living among us a secret, even if he wasn't President when you arrived. They were barely able to cover up Egypt two years ago. They won't be able to sweet talk their way out of it if you guys just start walking through the South helping rebuild buildings. The government can't afford that kind of flak right now. They won't make that sacrifice."

Optimus released a huff of air from his vents. He expected as much. He received the same answer from the Board a little over a month ago when he requested that the Autobots be allowed to help rebuild after a massive earthquake struck Japan.

"That doesn't mean it can't hurt to try again, though," Morshower offered, he was just as disappointed as the Autobot. "We have communication with the Board ready to go as soon as you are ready."

"We can hope," Prime said, turning and ducking into the communications hangar.

Morshower took his place in front of the camera, Optimus stood out of sight. He waited through the initial formalities for his turn to speak. Finally the attention was turned to him.

"Gentlemen of the Board, I earnestly request that the Autobots be given permission from the United States government, who had kindly hosted us thus far, to reveal our existence to the general public and help with the clean up and rehabilitation of the southern states affected by the storms."

The reply was almost instantaneous.

"Listen, Prime, we went over this in March. Revealing your existence in the midst of a natural disaster is not a good idea. The People are already shaken up enough and have enough to deal with. Revealing an alien race living amongst them will just make matters worse. We appreciate that you have complied with our request to stay hidden, and when the right time comes around your kind will be able to walk free, but now is not the right time."

"We can help you," Prime insisted, keeping his voice level.

"The American people are strong, we've rebuilt after natural disasters without your help before, and we can do it again."

"Yes, but with the help of the Autobots the rebuilding process will be completed much faster and normalcy will be returned sooner to the people."

"Except for the realization that aliens live among them. Many can't and won't return to their normal lives after the revelation. You don't understand, Prime, your existence will be a huge deal for the people. Some will react with hostility, and it will take a lot of work to satiate them. We have enough on our plate at the moment, we can't deal with that. I'm sorry, but the Board has to deny your request to reveal your existence to the public at this time."

Optimus and Morshower expected that. The general thought the conversation would end there, but the mech had another plan.

"Very well then, may I make one more request?"

"Yes, what is your request?" the speaker was trying to keep the irritation out of his voice.

"I wish to speak directly to the President."

**XXXXXXXXXX**

Prime's optics locked on the monitor as it flashed from a screen saver to the familiar face of the President. "Mr. President," he greeted respectfully.

"Optimus Prime," the president nodded back. He was one of the few humans allowed visual communication with the Autobots. "What can I do for you today?"

Optimus studied the man's face. It was a flawless mask of serenity and respect, the face of a leader, even in the middle of a crisis. "I want to make a request in regards to the Autobots and out participation in the recovery process in the aftermath of the recent storms."

"What would that be?"

"We wish to help rebuild the damaged areas. With our help the recovery time can be drastically cut. Our structural engineer can work with your engineers to help design buildings that can withstand another disaster of this magnitude if it should happen again."

"This would also require you to reveal your existence to the world. That will stir up a completely different kind of storm that we might not be ready to weather."

"That storm will come regardless of when our existence is revealed. I believe people would take to us faster if we appear in the aftermath of a natural disaster, helping to rebuild their cities than in the aftermath of a battle where we may have destroyed a city."

"Yes, but it would be best to reveal your existence in a time of peace when the People haven't recently had everything they've known destroyed in a matter of seconds and you haven't just cause a lot of collateral damage to a city after a battle against the Decepticons."

"How many more cover ups will you have to create between now and then? If the Decepticons try and reveal our existence again like they did last time it will be difficult to make them believe it was a special effects artist and hacker again."

"You haven't reported and Decepticon activity in a while, who's to say that they will attack soon."

"You have a different perception of time as we do, but to us the time the Decepticons have taken off is the rough equivalent of taking a few months to regroup and recover. They have had plenty of time to organize an assault and call in more troops. They could just be waiting for an opportune moment to attack. It would be the best course of action to reveal our existence before they attack."

"Yes, but now is not an opportune moment to reveal your existence. It can cause more trouble than we can handle right now."

"Mr. President, though my people may be radically different from humans we still have one thing in common. Earth is still our home. Humans are our neighbors and we share this planet with you. Right now our neighbors need our help and we cannot help them. We want to, but, to respect your wishes, we can't. Is it not your policy, and a common ethical rule, to help out neighbors in need? We have a team of human volunteers, but many mechs want to help too."

The President looked thoughtful for a moment before breathing the smallest sigh, "Alright, Prime, give me ten minutes to think about this and I'll give you an answer."

"Yes, Mr. President," Prime said as the screen flicked back to the screen saver. He turned to look at General Morshower, "What do you think?"

The general shook his head, "I don't think he's going to say 'yes' there's too much at stake."

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, yet my mechs are not allowed to live as they choose and walk freely in their home. We have respected your requests because this is your planet, but it is unfair for my mechs to force them to hide all the time."

"I know that, Prime, but one thing you have to learn about any government system run by humans is that we will disregard basic rights if it is more convenient. Freedom is usually the first right to go."

Prime said nothing. He remembered learning about ancient Cybertronian governments in his history lessons as a youngling; basic rights weren't guaranteed then either.

Ten minutes passed and the screen flashed back to the face of the President. He didn't wait for a greeting, "Prime, tomorrow I will be in the disaster area. If you wish to reach a final agreement we will meet and talk. I would suggest that you bring as many willing mechs to introduce to the people and help with clean up if all ends well."

"Thank you, Mr. President," Prime said.

"I will see you tomorrow, Prime," he president said with the hint of a smile on his face. The connection went dead and Prime turned back to Morshower. The general looked surprised.

"Well, that settles it then. You better spread the word."


End file.
